


The Wedding

by IanPeriwinkle



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gross romantic stuff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pipster, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: After James' resurrection, he finally confronts his feelings for Hartley, and a few years later they're getting married (to the relief of all their friends)./Separate from my holiday fics.





	The Wedding

James took a deep breath, adjusted his tie, and turned with a panicked look to Mindy. “How do I look?” His voice wavered with uncharacteristic nervousness, and Mindy could see obvious pink marks around his lips where he’d been biting.

“You know, I’m probably not the best person to be asking considering I’m your ex and all,” She gave him a fond smile and her eyes briefly flickered to their son, Billy, who sat meditating in the corner, “but since you’re about to marry someone whom I’ve come to care about, I should probably tell you the truth. She paused, and James gulped, eyes fixated on her. “You look _fine_ , Jamie,” she rolled her eyes, “honestly, I haven’t ever seen you look better, and you’re not exactly a bad-looking guy.”

Her words didn’t do anything to assuage his nerves though, and James turned back to the mirror to fix his hair for the hundredth time that morning. “I just don’t – I don’t know if I’m ready –“ He was cut off abruptly by Mindy grabbing his comb and fixing him with a stern glare.

“Yes, yes you do. You are. You’re more than ready. You’ve been in love with Piper since you were _nineteen_ , even if you couldn’t pull your head out of your arse and admit it until you _died_.”

James’ eyes flickered between her withering glare and Billy in the corner, who still seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. He sighed in defeat. “I’m really doing this, aren’t I?”

“Yeah you are,” Mindy smirked and clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Billy. “Are you ready too, kiddo?” She asked him, bringing him for once out of his meditative trance.

He nodded solemnly at them, “I am,” He answered, “though I’m not sure if Irey will be.” Since his father’s resurrection, Billy had spent a significant amount of time in Keystone, and as such had become very well acquainted with the West twins, much to his chagrin as a very solitary person. Irey had been made flower girl for the wedding, and she was possibly the most excited to see her Uncle Piper get married “after forever”, however she was clumsy, and forgetful, and Billy was convinced she was nervous as well, though she’d never admit it.

“I’m sure you’ll both be fine,” Billy flinched away as his mother ruffled his hair, “and motioned for him to stand up. “We should head over soon – the ceremony is due to start in twenty.” Billy clasped the rings in his hand, and followed his parents out the door.

* * *

 

Hartley, meanwhile, was having his own anxieties about the rapidly approaching ceremony. Wally, who was supposed to be his best friend _and_ best man, hadn’t shown up yet, so Linda, who had arrived early with the flowers and twins in tow, was fussing over Hartley in her husband’s place.

“Honestly Linda, I’m not sure if I can do this without Wally there,” His voice trembled, and Linda grabbed his hand as he went to nervously adjust the higher-than-usual elaborate ponytail that she’d styled for him. “Shouldn’t he be here by now? The ceremony’s due to start any moment,”

“He _should_ ,” She agreed, annoyed at her husband’s insistence to be late to everything, “but we both know what my husband is like. He’ll get here eventually, make an embarrassment of himself, and we’ll all laugh about it later.” In reality, she was starting to worry as well. She’d awoken to a note claiming superhero business had come up that morning, and hadn’t heard from him since.

Hartley slumped in a chair and let out a shaky breath.

“Would it help if I got Len?” She asked, and receiving no response, went to do exactly that.

* * *

 

Captain Cold had been lingering awkwardly at the party for most of the morning as other guests arrived. He could feel Flash-The-Oldest’s questioning gaze on him, and hadn’t missed the confused look he’d received from Superman. “Those kids are _damn lucky_ I care about them,” He grumbled under his breath, before taking another long sip of the champagne he’d snagged from the open bar.

It was therefore a huge relief for him when he saw Linda’s face poking out from behind a doorway gesturing for him to follow her.

“What’s up, Mrs. Flash?” He asked, stepping outside into the hallway.

“Linda, please. And my husband’s number, that’s what’s up.” She frowned, “Listen, I could use a favour – well, technically Piper could. My husband is his best man, and hasn’t shown up yet, so Piper’s kind of panicking. Think you could talk to him for a bit?” She flashed him a smile.

Len rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Lead the way. God though – wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was late to his own –“ He startled when Linda dropped her head and sighed, “Seriously? He was? What a fu – _freak_ ing –“ He corrected himself as Irey skipped past, Jai in tow, “jerk. You’re a patient woman,” He told her.

They returned to Hartley’s room together where they found him slumped in the same chair, knees pulled up to his head and his face buried in them. “Hey,” Len greeted, squatting next to the chair with a grunt, and placing a hand on Hartley’s shoulder. “How are you holding up, kid?”

Hartley looked up briefly and offered Len and Linda a brief, small smile, before it crumpled and he hid his face again. “He just – he should have been here by now,” his voice wavered, “Wally’s basically family. He can’t miss my wedding.”

Len felt something in his heart, and quashed it down quickly with a shake of his head. “He won’t miss it – he’s probably just running late. Isn’t that a thing with Speedsters?”

Despite his sadness, Hartley let out a small laugh and his lips turned up into a smile, while Linda scoffed behind them. “Yeah, yeah it is,” She laughed, before a small alarm sounded from her watch. “I’m gonna go and get everyone ready,” She told them, “We’re on in T-minus-ten minutes, and there’s no way in hell we’re putting this wedding off.”

Hartley nodded at her, rubbed at his eyes, and stood up awkwardly, fixing his slightly crumpled suit. “Thanks for coming, Len,” He said quietly once Linda had left, offering Len a small, genuine smile. “It means a lot – to both of us,”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Len replied, hoping that his blush wasn’t visible – or at least that he could pass it off as the flush from the champagne, “you kids are family. That, and I’m also glad you’re finally getting’ hitched after this long. I was almost convinced he wouldn’t be able to propose,”

With a scoff at that, Hartley headed to the door. James was going to be waiting at the altar with Mindy (and hopefully Wally), and honestly there wasn’t anything more in the world he wanted in that moment besides his boyfriend – _no_ – his _husband_ , their apartment, and the people they’d chosen to share in their happiness.


End file.
